


Don't Worry

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rationally, Haru had nothing to worry about the stability of his romantic relationship. Yet he couldn't help but worry regardless and give in to his instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

“You… you had feelings for Makoto before you had feelings for me?”

“Er… yeah. Are you mad about it? I just kind of wanted to be honest with you, seeing as we’ve been together for a while.”

Haru looked at you, his hands having stopped cutting the knife on the chopping board for the vegetable that he was supposed to put into the boiling pot of food. He reached out to the stove and lowered the heat on the burner before turning back to you. Haru wanted to remain calm about this; he didn’t want to internalize it too much to the point of insecurity. But it shocked him that you had a thing for Makoto first before you admitted your feelings to him. What if you were only dating him because you never had the nerve to ask Makoto out and-

“Haru, I know what you’re thinking.” You spoke out, cutting Haru’s thoughts off. “And I’m not dating you because I’m ‘settling’ for you. It’s just that the more I hung out with Makoto, I saw him more as friend eventually. My crush on him kind of faded away. And you know, he always talked about how great you were that he sort of pushed me to you.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

He started chopping the vegetables again and turned the burner back to its original heat setting.

“You’re upset.” You stated.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“…”

“Haru!”

Finished with the chopping board, Haru slid the vegetables into the pot and put the knife and chopping board in the sink to be washed. In just about twenty minutes the dinner would be ready for the both of you to eat.

You touched his arm, briefly admiring his muscles, and turned him towards you. “You’re upset with me.”

Haru’s arms wound around your waist and he pulled you to him against his body. “Makoto is a good guy. He’s smart, nice, considerate, patient, he is a very good swimmer, and is very good with kids and cats. There are lots of reasons to like Makoto. Lots of girls have crushes on him and it’s not really surprising that you were one of them as well. But what made you start liking me more than him?”

Although Haru spoke in the same stoic tone that he always did, you could read beyond that.

You were surprised… it wasn’t very often that you heard Haru sound insecure.

He felt your arms hug him back and it lifted some of his worries off his shoulders. “Well Makoto is a charming guy, anyone can admit that. I’ve even heard some people say that he’s the ideal boyfriend to take home to your parents, which I also can’t deny. But like I said, the more I got to know Makoto I just started seeing him as friend material rather than boyfriend material.”

Okay, that comforted Haru a little bit. He did think it was possible for romantic feelings to wane and be replaced with feelings of platonic friendship instead. “And me? What was it about me that you started liking instead of Makoto?”

“Well… you’re definitely very pretty to look at.”

Haru kissed the top of your head as thanks for the compliment.

“You have a strong silence that just sort of drew me into you. You’re kind of introverted, which I thought was a little cute. You have placed a deep value in your friendships that I admire. You have a lot more confidence than I expected you to have, and sometimes that just gives me reassurance whenever I’m feeling insecure about myself.” You listed off. “You cook really well, especially your mackerel dishes. Your mackerel dishes are one of the best I’ve ever had in my life.”

Once again, he kissed your head as thanks for the compliment.

“You’re good with your hands… _very good_ with your hands.”

Haru knew what you were insinuating with the compliment and he squeezed you lightly in the hug you were still in.

“And watching you swim is one of the most captivating things I had ever seen in my life. You really are passionate when it comes to swimming Haru.”

Now that did him in.

The burner on the stove was shut off and Haru had whisked you away, forgetting all about your little confession for the moment. He took you to his favorite spot in the entire house; the bathtub. And it was weird to you how romantic Haru could be once he was steeped in water but it was quirk that you had come to just accept, like him flinging his clothes off at the sight of a pool. It’s not like Haru could only do it in the water anyway; he’s taken you to the bed or against the wall or that one time in the park when you two went out for a walk.

But Haru was just more comfortable in the water and you had actually come to like having sex in the water.

You had stayed the night with the permission of your parents and slept in Haru’s bed with him. You were over at his house quite often that Haru actually had one of his dresser drawers cleaned out just so that you could also have some clothes stored at his house for times like last night. When you had woken up in the morning on a school day, Haru was already out of bed and you could hear Makoto in the house reprimanding his best friend and your boyfriend for still soaking in the tub when they were supposed to be on the way to school. You put on the Iwatobi uniform for girls and set out Haru’s, making sure the shirt was crisp and the pants were unwrinkled.

Naturally for times when you stayed the night at Haru’s, you walked with him and Makoto to school.

Though this time you had noticed that your boyfriend was… unnaturally possessive this time while walking to school. You were the shortest among the three of you, so you walked in the middle that way you could have an easier time talking to the boys while walking together. And Haru held your hand every once in a while, which he was doing at the moment but there was even something different in the way Haru held your hand. And when you walked beside Makoto there was always some space between you two so that you or him wouldn’t accidentally elbow each other (because he elbowed you once accidentally and _man_ that had hurt). This time you had noticed that the gap between you two was slightly bigger than usual.

You had thought that maybe you were just imagining it and just overthinking it.

But when Makoto had reached up to brush a strand of hair that had fallen in front of your face, Haru was quick to slap his hand away and do it himself.

That had definitely gotten your attention. And while you could hope that Makoto hadn’t noticed it, being Haru’s best friend since childhood meant that he knew when he saw the slight changes in Haru’s demeanor.

However, at the moment Makoto said nothing and you continued to walk together as if nothing happened.

After school you decided to go straight home, just before Haru and Makoto went to go practice for their swim club. Typically you would just tell them, you and Haru would kiss goodbye, and you’d wish them to work hard while at their club before walking off towards the entrance to go home. You never really expected Haru to walk you to the front; not because he didn’t want to but you knew that he was anxious to get in the water and you didn’t want to keep him from that. So you were surprised for the second time that day when Haru said he would walk you to the front.

You awkwardly waved to Makoto as Haru ushered you towards the school exit.

As you walked together you had asked him why he was walking you to the school entrance instead of heading straight to the swim club practice. And his answer was just to kiss you on the forehead and say nothing, and while the kiss was nice it didn’t give you an answer like you had wanted.

You just hoped that maybe it was just a one-time thing.

But Haru’s change in behavior with you and Makoto had continued into the weekend as well. The entire swim club gathered at Haru’s house and you all sat together having a good time. The antics of the group were the same but just like during the school week, you had noticed that Haru’s actions were slightly different than before. Such as clinging to you more than usual or staring at you intensely whenever you spoke to Makoto. And when the rest of the swim club left and it was just the three of you, you would look back at the kitchen at Haru to see how he was doing only for him to quickly turn his gaze away when you met his eyes.

When finally Makoto had left, waving him goodbye and wishing him a walk safe even though he didn’t live that far off from Haru, you had confronted Haru about his recent behavior.

“Is this about what I told you a few days ago? About me liking Makoto before we started dating?”

Haru looked off to the side and said nothing.

That was the only answer you needed.

“Haru, you really don’t have to worry about that! I told you that I don’t like Makoto in that way anymore, he’s a friend. I _just_ see him as a friend.” You explained to your boyfriend again. “Okay, please don’t worry about this.”

“I know, I believe you.” Haru said quietly. “I’m not worried about you leaving me for Makoto.”

“Okay… so what else is wrong?”

“They say that jealousy is when someone possesses something and they are afraid of losing it when they feel threatened by a third person. And I’ve never really felt jealousy before, not until when you told me how you felt about Makoto before.” Haru quietly explained. “I’m not worried about you leaving me for Makoto…”

Haru didn’t continue but you practically heard the silent ‘ _but…_ ’ hanging in the air.

You understood.

Haru knew that he didn’t need to feel threatened by Makoto but he still was unsure how to process his feelings about what you confessed to him. So even though rationally he had nothing to worry about and shouldn’t feel worried about the stability of your relationship status with him, he instinctively wanted to assert that you were together with him while around Makoto.

You moved to hug Haru, whispering reassuring words that you were his and that he didn’t have to worry about you leaving him for his best friend.

Makoto was a great guy, anybody could see that. And your crush was simply physical when you had first seen him. You had thought he looked very good and you also admired his personality. But the more you talked to Makoto and had gotten to know him, somehow the crush you had on him waned and you had more or less started thinking of him as big brother figure to you.

You had also admired Haru physically but in the beginning, you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to connect with the boy who only swam freestyle for the team.

But befriending Makoto also meant befriending Haru, and it was actually surprisingly easy to talk to Haru. You had learned how to talk for the both of you when Haru didn’t talk about anything, appreciate the silence whenever you sat with him, and how to read him even when would just simply sit and stare at a wall. You weren’t as good as Makoto yet but you were learning the tricks of the trade.

“You don’t have to worry Haru…”

“I know…”

Haru seemed a bit more relieved but you could still sense that he was still a little worried. You had to make your boyfriend feel better; it was your duty as his girlfriend to do so.

“You want to take a bath?”

Without fail, Haru’s eyes lifted in interest.

“You can clean up here while I go get the bath ready.” You told him, pecking him on the lips and then flouncing away.

Inside the bathroom, your clothes were discarded in the laundry bin and you stood by the bathtub as you filled it up. You ran your hand under the running water to make sure that it wasn’t too hot for the both of you. All you wore was a bath towel in the bathroom and you patiently waited on the edge of the tub to fill up. Already the room was starting to feel a little steamy from the water but it was comfortable enough to tolerate. Your eyes wandered to the toy dolphin sitting nearby on the shelf of the wall and wondered if you should throw it into the water; you knew that your boyfriend was fond of it.

Lost in your thoughts about debating whether or not to throw in the dolphin toy, you hadn’t noticed right away when Haru had stepped into the bathroom as well after cleaning up the kitchen and living room.

He patiently stood by waiting for you to notice him, which didn’t take long thankfully. You reached out to grab the dolphin toy and when it was in your hand, you looked back at Haru only to drop it in surprise.

“You’re uh… not wearing your jammers babe.” You stated, not quite recovered from your shock yet.

It’s not like you hadn’t seen Haru naked before, it’s just that you expected him to come to the bath with his jammers on like usual. Every bath you had ever taken with Haru, he always had his jammers on in the beginning when he stepped into the tub. But this was the first time he had come to the bath in ‘appropriate’ wear.

Haru knelt down to pick up the dolphin and tossed it into the tub water, the toy floating up the surface right away and then shutting off the faucet seeing as the tub was decently filled. Then his hand reached out to tug on the hem of the towel and you didn’t fight him when he pulled it off of you and set it aside.

“So let’s get in the tub, yeah?” you said after a few seconds of silence.

“Not yet.”

That caught you off guard.

“Not yet?” you echoed back in question.

“Not yet.” Haru affirmed.

You were confused but waited patiently for whatever it was your boyfriend wanted to do. He pulled you into his arms to just hug you and simply hold you, your head tucked right under his chin and your arms wound around his waist. It was silent between the two of you but you had come to be comfortable when neither of you needed to speak. You ear was pressed over right where his heart was and you listened to the steady beat of his heart, the rhythm lulling you further into a state of relaxation.

“Bath time?” you asked, wondering when you would finally sink into the warm water.

“Not yet.”

Haru tilted your head up and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, making you sigh and smile into it. You moved your hands up to tangle them in his dark hair and gave it a light tug. In response, Haru slowly moved you until your back hit the wall and he retreated from the kiss. Already you felt warm from the steam of the water but you felt even warmer after that kiss.

Two fingers were held up in front of your lips and you understood why Haru didn’t want to get in the water yet.

You had thought that if something was going to happen, it was going to happen until you were in the tub with him. That’s how it usually went down when it came to having sex in the wash room.

But you decided to not spoil the mood and just held Haru’s wrist as you began to suck on his fingers. His gaze was intense but you didn’t dare meet his eyes; somehow during these moments, looking at Haru always made you feel shy. Maybe it would be something that you would grow out of if you remained with him long enough.

With enough lubrication on his fingers, Haru finally withdrew them from your mouth. With his dry hand, Haru rubbed in between your legs to gauge how wet you were. You were a little damp but you needed a bit more help. So he did just that with the two fingers you sucked on and slowly sank them inside you, watching your expression as he did so. Typically you would be on your back when Haru did this, so it was a little different since the two of you were standing up.

Haru placed his free hand by your head and leaned close, his breath fanning your cheek. “I like doing this. I like feeling how soft you are…” he said, his gaze unwavering and his quiet confidence peeking out. “You’re starting to drip a little more, getting wetter for me. Would you like more?”

As if you would tell him no!

“I want to lick you, I know how much you like that.”

Oh fuck… when Haru uses his tongue on you, you swear you get transported to a whole other world of pleasure.

Haru pulled his fingers out of you and quickly licked off the moisture that had clung to his fingers. Then he knelt down in between your legs and perched one leg on his shoulder for better access. The wall was supporting you so you didn’t have to worry too much about stabilization, plus Haru was also there to hold you as well.

You bit your bottom lip when you felt Haru’s tongue gently lick your folds, going slowly at first and his tongue circling your clit with delicacy. The leg that was perched on your shoulder was being gently squeezed by the hand that was holding it, his fingernails lightly scraping your skin and ticking you a little bit. His other hand held your hip, his thumb stroking the skin and adding a slight stimulation to the pleasure you were feeling. You moaned when Haru’s tongue flattened against your folds before he dove inside of you, making you gasp and grip the hand that was holding your leg and the other hand bracing against the wall.

Curling his tongue in you, pushing in and out, switching on occasion to pay attention to your clit as well, Haru had started off slow and just went right into it with no warning.

The hand that was holding your hip disappeared from its spot but made its presence known when you felt Haru’s tongue retreat from your pussy and worked his fingers inside you. With your hole taken care of, Haru returned to paying attention to your clit.

Your orgasm was building up, your voice raising and your chest heaving.

You were so ready to crash!

But not without Haru, you didn’t want to cum without Haru.

The hand that was braced against the wall found its way to the back of Haru’s head and you gently pulled him away from you. And damn he looked so good when he looked up at you and licked his lips that were wet from your essence.

Just like Haru and Makoto had developed a weird telepathic connection, so had you and Haru. Granted that it was mostly used during times like these, but it was slowly becoming stronger during casual times as well.

Without you needing to say a word, Haru dropped your leg from his shoulder and stood up. His hands slid to the small of your back, moving down and cupping your bottom. Your back was flat against the wall as Haru pushed himself inside you after hoisting you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you reveled in how secure you felt with Haru holding you up and how he filled you so nicely.

Somehow you weren’t really surprised that Haru approached the tub, him sitting on the edge with his legs dipped in the warm water while you were straddled in his lap.

You knew he couldn’t stay away from the water long.

Haru’s hands held your hips securely as you moved yourself up and down in his lap, occasionally stopping to roll your hips and watch him lean his head back from the sensation. As you rolled your hips and kissed at your boyfriend’s neck you asked him, “How does the water feel?”

“Not as good as you.” He answered.

You stopped your movements to pull back and look into Haru’s eyes.

Honestly, you were pretty touched by what he said.

“I feel good with you. And I’m happy you’re mine.”

He was being so sentimental today, how could you not be affected by it?

“Yeah, I’m yours Haru.” You confirmed to him and you thought back to your talk earlier about Makoto. “You don’t have to worry.”

If Haru had any stabilization or support, he would have started moving inside you to help the two of you climax together. But he sat at the edge of the tub and he couldn’t lean back against anything or move his hips up from his position, so as you started moving again he promised you that next time he would do all the work.

It wasn’t long before the two of you had finally climaxed together, going limp in Haru’s arms and trying to catch your breath. Haru had filled you with his cum, making you feel complete and satisfied as his hands rubbed your back soothingly. Seeing as you had done most of the work today, Haru handled you carefully as he slid out of you and pulled your body against his as you finally sank into the warm water.

“Mmm… this feels nice Haru.” You hummed out. “Really good.”

“Yeah…” he agreed.

You had thought that you were done for the day after your session in the tub.

But about an hour later, you were on your back in Haru’s bed as he was moving in you, fulfilling his promise earlier that next time he would do all the work. You just didn’t think that next time would come so soon.

You were caught up in the lightning pleasure that was sweeping you away that you almost hadn’t heard your phone and its little tone that told you that you received a message. And while you would like to ignore it and just answer the text later, something told you that you should answer it right away. So you patted Haru’s shoulder, telling him to stop for a moment.

Haru’s hips stopped moving and he looked down at you, wondering why you made him stop.

You reached for your phone that was on the ground beside the bed and took it into your hands.

“It’s from Makoto.” You said out loud.

“You can answer it later.” Haru grunted, his hands squeezing your hips.

“He’s asking me to lunch tomorrow.” You said as you read the text.

“… Just you?”

“Yeah, just me. Makoto says that he wants to talk about you.” You set your phone down and looked at your boyfriend. “Damn it Haru! He knows that you’ve been acting weird ever since I told you that I used to like him. Of course he’d pick up on that!”

Haru gave you a thoughtful gaze and leaned down to kiss your forehead. “You can go ahead and tell him. I’m okay with it. We should be honest with Makoto.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just let me have one condition.”

“… Okay, what is it?”

* * *

 

You couldn’t believe that there weren’t any tables available indoors! The breeze outside was nice but you hoped that it wouldn’t give away the ‘condition’ that you had let Haru put on you before letting you go to lunch with Makoto. So far so good, the breeze was light and didn’t blow too hard. But you kept on fixing your hair so that it wouldn’t move from its position.

“Oh I see…”

“So I hope it doesn’t make this weird for you Makoto. You’re a great friend to me and I really love Haru now.”

Haru had given you the okay to tell Makoto about your past crush on him.

Makoto’s hands held yours and he gave you that gentle smile that he was always known for. “Of course it’s not weird for me. You’ve become a very good and dear friend to me too, and I know that you and Haru are very good together. Thank you for being honest with me. I was just worried that I had done something wrong with Haru and normally I’m able to read him so well, but I couldn’t think of a thing that I had done to make him mad at me.”

You shook your head and patted his hand in reassurance. “No, no it was my fault. I really should have talked to him more on that day when I told him that I used to like you. But he’s come to terms with it and I think everything can go back to normal now.”

“I’m so glad that-“

Makoto was cut off when a strong breeze had blown onto the scene all of a sudden. A few napkins had been blown off the table but no other damage had been done.

“(Name)-chan are you okay? That was a really strong wind and-“ he stopped speaking when he looked at your neck, you not being able to smooth your hair down on time.

Haru’s ‘condition’ was there on your neck, not big but definitely dark and recognizable as a hickey. You slapped your hand over it and looked down at the table, unable to look Makoto in the eye.

Makoto merely sighed. “Oh Haru… did you do that to her to make sure that I know she’s yours when she would go out for lunch with me?”

Man Makoto knew Haru so well…


End file.
